zack_and_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
The Icicle of Prosperity
"The Icicle of Prosperity" is the third stage in the Frozen Temple area, and the 9th in Zack and Wiki: Quest for Barbaros' Treasure. Solving the Puzzle This level has multiple ways to be solved, ranging from simple solutions, such as just punching the Ice Block to death, to complex solutions that utilize all the avalible tools, and even dropping an icicle on the Ice Block. The various sections will describe various ways to destroy the Ice Block, but it is untimately your choice as to how you wish to destroy the Ice Block. Use your Fists The simplest, but most tedious, way to destroy the Ice Block is to use your fists. You just have to walk up to the ice block, examine it, and hold the Wiimote in such a way as to represent a fist. Then, you can punch at the screen, and you can unleash a volley of punches. Normal punches will deal 1 point of damage to the Ice Block, and every 32 punches, Zack will unleash a rapid volley of punches, for a total of 30 points of damage. This can be used to destroy the Ice Block, but it will take a very long time, and is pretty much useless, except for improving your arm's stamina. The Boarammer Early on in the level, you will spot a boar and a goon chasing eachother in a circle. Wiki observes that the boar will not be able to hear the bell in its state of anger, and so you have to stop it before you will be able to itemize it. It accomplish this, just ring Wiki close to the goon, and it will become a totem, and the boar will crash into it, allowing you to itemize it. The Boarammer does 10 damage every time it strikes the Ice Block, which is more than your fists, but still not very effective. However, you will be able to use the Boarammer later on to do more damage. The Moldrill You may notice three holes that are connected under ground. Right now, if you are to approach the mole, it can just pop up in any other hole, so take the goon totem that you made to knock out the boar, and stick it in one of the holes. You will also have to itemize the other goon, to plug the other hole. However, he will run away from you, so you have to corner him. Take the Boarammer, and climb the ladders, and hit the pad. This will cause an icicle to drop, blocking the goon's way. Now you can corner him, and make a second totem. Plug the second hole, approach the third hole, and whack the mole to obtain the Moldrill. The Moldrill will deal 50 damage per cycle, up to a maximum of 1600 damage. The Centisaw To obtain the Centisaw, you must simply place the Moldrill in the gear hole, and a Centipede will pop out. Itemize the Centipede to obtainthe Centisaw. The Centisaw can be used on either side of the Ice Block, and can deal 20 damage per slice, for a maximum of 1200 damage per side. Bomb in the Hole Before you decide to use this method, be warned that this prevents utilization of the Icicle of Prosperity method, as they both require usage of the smaller icicle to bore a hole. After you deal maximum damage to the Ice Block with the Moldrill, you can take the icicle that you obtained to fill the hole you made with the Moldrill, and use the Boarammer to make the hole larger (This will also deal 1,000 damage per swing). There will be a snake by the place you got the Moldrill. Itemize the snake, and bring the Slither Gripper to the place where the frog is, and de-itemize the Slither Gripper. The snake will scare the frog, allowing you to itemize it, and so place the Frog Bomb in the hole, and it will deal 3,000 damage to the Ice Block. The Icicle of Prosperity The most effective method is to use a method similar to Bomb in the Hole on the Icicle of Prosperity, causing it to fall on the Ice Block, and cause massive damage to it. First, use the Moldrill to drill a hole in the Icicle of Prosperity, then get the smaller icicle, and place it in the hole that the Moldrill made in the Icicle of Prosperity, then use the Boarammer to make the hole bigger. Obtain the Frog Bomb as described in the Bomb in the Hole method, and place it in the hole. The Icicle of Prosperity will be severely weakend, and now you may use the Centisaw to drop the Icicle of Prosperity on the Ice Block, releasing the treasure Category:Frozen Temple